


Angels in London

by Yamiex



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies), Elementary (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiex/pseuds/Yamiex
Summary: The Angels were supposed to be of past and Alex Munday died because of it. But when threats from nowhere started to surface, Dylan Sanders and Natalie Cook are called to attend to the one case they had never solved during their time as Angels. Now they found their targetted victim to be hiding in London in the house of one top detective Sherlock Holmes. Only thing was the victim has never been a stranger or dead, to begin with.





	Angels in London

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie's Angels used to be one of my favorite kickass movies as a kid but when I started watching Elementary recently, plots started to float in my mind and I tried to connect the dots in between, hoping that it would make sense. So this story is born and I hope that everyone will enjoy it. :)

 

The phone flashed again for the thirteen times in the last hour, unlike the rest of her calls, there was no ringtone alerting anyone, just a mixture of short and long flashes to alert anyone to the caller.

A glance at the mobile’s caller ID revealed nothing except an unknown.

No location, no number, the caller almost traceless, Almost.

“Are you not going to pick that up, Watson?” Sherlock Holmes finally stepped in to alert the mobile’s owner, Doctor Joan Watson, his trusty partner, “Or are you going to wait until the sender finishes the Morse Code message? Judging from the last thirteen flashes, I would think the caller is trying to ask you to pick up that bloody phone call.”

Silence filled the air as Joan Watson continued to stare wordlessly at the flashing phone, her long-buried failure has finally caught up with her.

She should have known that the girls would never give up, a decade of peace given to her was perhaps their most generous offering to her.

It was all too tempting to repeat history once again, to fake another death and go MIA again.

But she could not, not with Sherlock Holmes watching her this time.  
And after how he traded in his freedom for hers, running away could never be her solution now.

Another seven flashes later, Joan Watson finally answered the call of an Angel and picked up the call as commanded by the Morse Code.

“Alex!” the caller cried out a long-forgotten name which continued to haunt her until this day, “please don’t hang up on me, Alex!”

Upon hearing the unfamiliar name, Sherlock Holmes looked up at his stone-faced partner curiously, he was detecting a rare sense of fright from his stubborn partner which did not exist even in the face of Moriarty.

Whoever was on the other side of the line was chipping off his strength of rock partner very successfully, highlighting to him once again, there was more to his almost normal best friend.

Looking straight into the sharp eyes of Sherlock, Joan Watson knew the cats were out of the bag.

“Dylan,” the former surgeon acknowledged the caller with a sigh and added a moment later when she heard a click sound, “and Natalie, of course, is listening on the side as well.”

“You know you can be god-damn cruel when you mean it,” Dylan Sanders cursed at her former best friend, “you put every one of us through hell with that little suicidal act of yours and tortured me and Nat with all the what if, could be, should be and maybe.”

“Well, did you ever consider that maybe it was so that you could just leave it as it is and to stop your search for me?” Joan Watson frowned at the accuses and shot back in the usual no-nonsense cold manner worthy of the former cool Angel, Alex Munday.

“Alex, it wasn’t your fault,” Natalie Cook tried to cut in gently, “you shouldn’t carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. It’s not wrong to make a mistake.”

“No, it isn’t wrong to make a mistake,” Joan Watson agreed with a grim smile as she looked apologetically at Sherlock Holmes who was listening to her side of the conversation carefully, “but when all my mistakes are paid in deaths, deaths which almost included yours as well, it is something which should not be repeated at any time. The two of you will be better off without me anyway.”

“No, Alex, we are dead anyway without you,” Dylan countered harshly, “you were the one who kept us balanced, watch out for us and planned everything, you are supposed to be our lifeline out of any life-death situations. You were supposed to be the smart Angel, Alex Munday.”

“Not smart enough if you two are able to find me and talk to me now. You gave me too much credits ladies, not quite enough to yourself but far too generous to me,” Sherlock Holmes frowned at Watson’s words and mouthed the strange name his Watson was called by the caller to himself.  

Thanks to his sharp senses, Watson’s attempts to hide from him usually fails. But he would never reveal it to his secretive partner because it would have made it more interesting to learn about her by observing than to confront her.

‘Alex Munday,’ Sherlock typed the name in their customized data search engine and was shocked by its results.

He had never seen the need to check out Watson’s background beyond the disgraced surgeon turned sober companion but he could not be more wrong.

The existence of Alex Munday came as a shock but it also answered his question as to how his former protegee could slip into the role to become his assistant consulting detective so easily when others failed to do so.

Training came easy for Watson because she had already been trained. Which was why Kitty Winter could never best Watson in anything. He could not understand why Kitty was often frustrated with Watson for being the original model which she had to live up to during her training. He had thought that it was simply because Kitty did not put in as much effort as Watson did. But now he understood better.

Watson and Kitty have started on a different starting line, and that spelled the difference in their proficiency and time needed.

His partner Joan Watson took her a hundred- and eighty-degree career change to become a consulting detective easily because Alex Munday is already listed as an on-call consultant for the government agencies such as NASA.

Alex Munday has been described in her file as a sophisticated exotic agent with chameleon qualities and ability to slip into all roles to complete any task given to her with ease.

Publicly, she was also formerly known to people as the bikini-waxer girlfriend of popular Action Star Jason Gibbons. At the same time to fellow academic experts, the brilliant daughter of two Harvard’s professors.

He could not be righter when he teased Watson previously for changing careers as easily as others changed clothing.

 The mystery now would be why his brilliant partner saw the need to send Alex Munday to her death and be returned as one Joan Watson.

To cut the ties with friends seems over the top even for Sherlock Holmes but throwing in the responsibility of for the life and death of others, Alex Munday seems to be more than meets the eyes.

The same duty of responsibility which also tortured Doctor Joan Watson and causing his partner to devalue herself and overvalue others in the face of dangerous situations.

This side effect from being Alex Munday is hurting and affecting his partner and best friend, Joan Watson badly. As badly as Irene Adler used to cause his downfall.

 _Alex Munday, Dylan, Natalie_ , the three names which would uncover what his partner has been hiding for the past ten years. The very source of pain which ate Alex Munday alive and was starting to reach out to Joan Watson now.

He promised that he would never let her get hurt and so he would do anything in his ability to protect her.

“Alex, we aren’t the only ones who made the link,” Natalie Cook warned over the line, “you are the multilinguist among us, you should know this message better than us.”

“What message?” Joan Watson questioned, posed with a pen in hand as usual.

“ _She Ren Xian She Ma, Qin Zei Xian Qin Wang_ ,” Dylan Sanders read it out loud, “the use of Chinese proverb is a dead giveaway to the identity of their first target, don’t you think?”

"This is one of the most famous Chinese proverbs quoted from a poem of Tu Fu who was a very famous poet of the Tang Dynasty. The poem is often used in politics, war, and civil interaction.  It is also listed in the famous Chinese Thirty-Six Strategies,  which states to defeat the enemy by capturing their chief. However, the proverb actually means to shoot the horse if you want to shoot a Military Horseman, to catch a thief, you have to catch the king," Joan Watson confirmed their suspicion as she translated the proverb for the Angels, "the target is either the tool or the planner and whose death would destroy the enemy."

"Smartass! I was going to explain that!" Dylan grumbled good-naturedly with an eye-roll, "still that same old overachiever huh?"

“So in short, sit tight and don’t even think about getting anywhere, Alex,” Natalie added with a grin, “coz the Angels are in London to get you.”

“Yeah girl, you’re so dead this when I see you!” Dylan teased before hanging up.

Not a moment too soon, the bell rung announcing the new guests at their doorstep.

“Sit down Watson, I think it's best for me to get the door this time,” Sherlock Holmes stood up to answer the door, wishing to meet the so-called Angels he overheard about.

 

 


End file.
